


Haikyuu Valentine's Day Prompts 2021

by goddessofmoon85



Series: Haikyuu!! Shorts and Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofmoon85/pseuds/goddessofmoon85
Summary: First Crush: Hinata has something to tell Kageyama but isn't ready to do it in person.Each day is a different prompt and different ship. Thanks to Jade for coming up with these.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Shorts and Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082516
Comments: 77
Kudos: 110





	1. Kageyama/Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> There are 14 days worth of prompts for Valentine's Day. Every day is a different ship with a different prompt. I will put the ship in the Chapter title so you can skip any ship you don't like. I hope you enjoy reading these. I had fun doing them. Big thanks to Jade for coming up with these.

Today was the day he was going to finally do this. Hinata stared at the piece of paper in front of him. It was calling for him to put his thoughts and feelings down. Calling him to fill the lines. The more he stared at the lines, the louder his heart thrummed in his ears.  _ Nope, can’t do it. I can’t tell him how I feel. I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this about anyone before.  _ He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice someone had walked up to his desk. 

“What’ve we got here?” Tsukishima sneered. “What are you up to, shrimpy?” He glared down at Hinata. 

“Looks like he was going to write a confession note.” Yamaguchi teased. 

“I am not.” 

“Look at the little hearts in the corners, Tsuki.” 

“I bet you will never tell him you have a crush on him.” Tsukishima taunted. “I always knew you were pathetic.” 

“How do you know who I like?” 

“It’s obvious.” Yamaguchi grinned. 

“Shut it, Dashi. Class is starting.” Tsukishima snapped. 

“Okay, Suki.” 

Hinata just stared at his teammate’s retreating backs.  _ Maybe Tsukishima is right. Maybe I am pathetic for having a crush and even more so for not telling him about it. I can’t let Tsukishima be right.  _ Picking up his pen, he started pouring his feelings into the letter. 

Finishing in no time, he pulled an envelope from his book and tucked the letter inside before tucking it in his pocket. Raising his hand he asked to be excused to the restroom. 

Checking his surroundings, he made sure no one would see him. He snuck his way down to the first year’s lockers. For him, it wasn’t hard to find this person’s locker, it was right next to his. Checking all sides for a suitable gap, he finally found one at the bottom. He did one last sweep of the space around him, not wanting to get caught. Quickly he pushed the envelope into the locker, before hightailing it back to class. 

The rest of the day drug on for him. The teacher called on him a few times for his excessive fidgeting. It didn’t help that he could hear Tsukishima snicker every so often. As the clock ticked down, he exceedingly became more restless. He just wanted to get to his locker and volleyball practice. 

Finally, the dismissal came, and he tried to run for the door and his locker. But as fate would have it, the teacher stopped him to check-in since he was so restless today. After reassuring them multiple times he was indeed fine, he finally escaped. 

There were fewer people in the halls. He hoped that meant he would miss his locker neighbor. His breath caught in his throat as he rounded the corner. Today just wasn’t his day. 

Kageyama was standing at his locker, the envelope in his hands. He was reading the note Hinata had put in there. 

“Looks like I was wrong about you,” Tsukishima whispered. 

Hinata jumped at the sudden voice from behind him. 

“Shut it.” Hinata snapped, never taking his eyes off Kageyama. 

“You actually had the guts to do it, shrimpy.” He teased. 

“Good luck, Hinata,” Yamaguchi called as they headed off to the gym. 

Hinata just waved them off. He was too focused on Kageyama’s face, searching for some type of reaction. 

Kageyama looked around before folding the note back up and slipping it into his volleyball bag. His cheeks were tinted a gorgeous shade of pink. A radiant smile spread across his lips as he headed off towards the gym. 

Hinata’s heart soared. “I gotta hurry and get to Volleyball practice.” 


	2. Tendo/Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Chocolate Make or Buy
> 
> Tendo decides to flex his chocolate making skills for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Manga Spoiler* It is just a tiny one nothing major. Hope you enjoyed the first prompt. Today's pairing is Tendo and Ushijima.

Tendo had the perfect idea to surprise Ushijima. He had been practicing making specialty chocolates for a while now. It was his guilty pleasure, something he did in his free time. He wanted to share his passion with his new boyfriend. 

He spent several days perfecting the flavors, passing off the ‘Failures’ to his friends and family. They all raved about the level of flavor and taste, telling him he should become a chocolatier. He just waved them off and went back to perfecting his treats. 

Finally, he had the perfect batch. Tendo quickly and carefully packed each chocolate in the special box he bought. Beautiful red satin, with small silk roses and hearts decorating the lid. He smiled. Perfect. 

He set off to meet Ushijima for lunch. 

Arriving at the cafe he spotted his boyfriend already sitting at a table. 

“Hey,” Tendo said, pulling a chair out and sitting down.

Ushijima smiled at him, “My love, how are you? I brought you a gift.” 

Tendo grinned accepting the small black box. “I have something for you too.” Presenting the red box to Ushijima, he felt butterflies building. “I hope you like them. I made them myself.” 

Ushijima opened the box of chocolates. Picking one up carefully he took a bit. 

Tendo watched as he closed his eyes as he savored the sweet treat. He thought he was no longer on earth when Ushijima smiled. His eyes seemed to sparkle. 

Reaching across the table Ushijima took his hand intertwining their fingers. “Thank you so much. You are a fantastic chocolatier. They are divine.” 

Tendo’s cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink. “You’re Welcome.” 

Settling into a comfortable conversation they ordered lunch and opened Ushijima’s gift. A gorgeous necklace with their initials. He was floating on cloud nine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with me. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34


	3. Iwazumi/Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Fight 
> 
> Oikawa screwed up and his usual tactics won't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are already 3 days into February. I hope you are enjoying these cute little Haikyuu prompts. I have enjoyed writing them. Each Chapter will be the pairings name.

Begging was below him. Well, usually it was below him, he would not do it. Normally. Right now though, he was hoping it would help and make things better. “Please…” Oikawa begged. “I’m so sorry.” 

Iwazumi held up his arm, keeping Oikawa at a distance. “I don’t want to hear it. You are not getting out of it this time.” Stepping back, he looked to the hall. “No amount of begging or pleading is going to make this better.” 

“But…”

“No, don’t even.” 

Oikawa ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t used to things blowing up this bad. Don’t get him wrong they argued and stuff. But this. This was their first real fight. He truly messed up. Iwazumi’s voice pulled him back to the reality of the situation. 

“You can think about it while you shower. You smell like sweaty men.” Iwazumi turned his nose up and pointed to the hall. “I will be on the couch watching a volleyball match.” He crossed to the room to the couch grabbing a blanket, remote, and pillows. 

Oikawa headed down the hall for their bathroom. 

_ I will fix this. It’s my fault we missed another dinner reservation. It makes it worse that it was our Valentine’s reservation. I stayed too long at practice. I always let Iwa-chan down by not spending enough time with him. What can I do? Wait, I know.  _

He pulled his phone from his pocket. He ordered their favorite take out and dessert from their favorite bakery. He smiled to himself as he entered the bathroom. “I need to hurry. I can fix this and make it up to Iwa.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with me. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me writing.


	4. Kuroo/Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Stuffed Animals 
> 
> Kuroo has the perfect stuffie in mind. He won't stop until he gets it for Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our 4th prompt with Kenma and Kuroo. I love stuffed animals so this for me was such fun to write. Hope you enjoy.

Kuroo had searched everywhere. He just had to find the perfect stuffie for Kenma. He was picturing it clearly in his mind. A big floppy cat, white with black and golden spots, and bright yellow eyes. He swore he had seen one like that somewhere recently. But four stores later and he still hadn’t found the Valentine plushie he was seeking. 

“I can’t go home without it.” He grumbled, checking his phone for the time. “Kenma said dinner would be ready in two hours.” 

There were only two stores left before he would just have to give up and go home empty-handed. 

The first store he found out had had them but sold out early that morning. He found some chocolates that Kenma liked. One win down. 

“Hopefully, the next store will have the cat. If not, at least I won’t have to go home empty-handed.” He muttered, walking off from the fifth store of the day. 

Kuroo hurried along to the last store. 

Stepping in the doors, he did a quick scan asking for blessings that it would be there. At the very back of the store, golden-yellow eyes stared back at him. Finally, he found what he was looking for. Rushing to the back, he shouldered people out of his way. No one was getting that cat but him. 

He reached the spot just as a little girl was rounding the corner, hollering kitty. Grabbing it, he bolted to the front of the store before she realized what had happened and that there were no more.  _ I may be mean for grabbing and running, but my Kitten deserves the best.  _

After paying for it, he checked the time. “I better hurry, I’m running out of time.” 

Making it home in record time, a massive grin spread across his face as he opened the door. 

“Kitten I’m home,” Kuroo called as he shifted his gifts around taking his shoes off. “I come bearing gifts.” He headed into their living area carrying the cat. “WHAT…” 

He couldn’t believe his eyes. On the couch with his petite husband was a massive grey cat with black fuzzy ears. 

“Kuro!” Kenma looked up from his game, eyes shining. “Dinner’s ready. I also got you this.” He pointed to the cat on the couch. “It reminded me of you and when we played volleyball.” 

“Kitten,” Kuroo smiled from ear to ear. “Looks like we had the same thought. I got you one too and some chocolate.” He handed Kenma the chocolate first, before pulling the cat he bought out from behind his back. 

Kenma’s eyes lit up. “It looks like me.” 

“It took me forever but I finally found one. The perfect kitten for My Kitten.” Kuroo smiled down at him. 

Taking the cat and standing on his tiptoes, Kenma pecked a quick kiss to his lips. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with me. Much Love. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments give me life.


	5. Nishisnoya/Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Confesstions
> 
> Nishisnoya has something to tell Asahi. Can he do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving these prompts so much. Big shoutout to Jade for creating this list.

Nishinoya wasn’t one to shy away from a challenge. This one though rattled him to his very core. Tanaka had been hyping him up for weeks. Even Hinata was lending a helping hand to trying to keep his nerves under wraps. The butterflies in his stomach were consuming him. This secret needed to finally see the light. 

Glancing over at Asahi he took in the gorgeousness. He was lost in the movie they were supposed to be watching together. The gap between them felt like a deep cavern. Steeling his nerves he scooted down the couch. Closing that gap. He hadn't realized how close he had gotten until their knees bumped together. He stilled, carefully watching the larger man. 

Asahi just smiled at him but didn’t move away. 

Whooshing sounds filled his ears. That soft smile aimed at him. It was a very real possibility his heart might explode from love. 

" 'Oya!!" 

“Noya! Hey, is something wrong? I was calling you.” Asahi’s smile had faded, concern taking its place. 

“Umm. Yeah. I…” Nishinoya looked at the floor trying to calm his racing heart.  _ You can do it, Noya. You can tell him.  _ “I...I need to tell you something.” 

“I hope it’s nothing bad.” Asahi shifted. “Even if it is. I will listen. I am here for you.” That soft smile spread across his lips again. 

“That’s what I have always liked about you. You are always there for us all.” Nishinoya smiled, looking up at Asahi. “I promise it’s not bad. Well, I hope it’s not bad.” 

“I’m all ears, Noya.” 

“I...um. I really like you.” Nishinoya mumbled out.

“I really like you too. I enjoy the time we spend together.” 

Nishinoya sighed, straightening his back up he looked at Asahi. “I mean I like you as in…” He sighed again. “Will you go on a date with me and possibly be my boyfriend.” 

Asahi’s smile widened. Reaching over he took Noya’s shaking hand in his, letting his thumb glide across the back. “I have felt the same." Sighing, he moved his hand to the shorter man's cheek.. "Ever since I met you. You came in like a hurricane and flipped my life upside down.” 

“Really…” Nishinoya said, surprise lacing his voice. 

“Really. I would love to be your boyfriend and go on a date with you.” Asahi grinned, pulling him against his side, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. 

The butterflies were finally gone. Excitement replaced them. 

He has a boyfriend. 

He can’t wait to tell Tanka and Hinata. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> Comments and Kudos keeps me going. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34


	6. Kageyama/Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt First Valentine's Day 
> 
> Kageyama wants to surprise Hinata with the best Valentine's Day but he has a secret motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata with the prompt First Valentine's Day. Enjoy.

Everything had to be perfect. Kageyama couldn’t let Oikawa beat him in showing his boyfriend the best first Valentine’s day. The pictures were all over social media, Oikawa parading around what all he did for his and Iwazumi’s first valentines. Kageyama was determined to show Hinata the best first valentine’s day ever. 

The table was full of the best foods he could get his hands on. He had flowers set up all around the room. And little gifts placed everywhere. No stone was left unturned, and not a moment too soon. 

“Kageyama! Where are you?” Hinata called. “I’m here.” 

“Stay right there. I’m coming.” He yelled back, lighting the last candle. He took one last look at the room and smirked before heading to the entry. 

“Close your eyes. I will lead you.” 

“Oh, a surprise? I love surprises.” 

“Hope you like it.” 

Kageyama guided him through the house to the living area where his surprise waits. He knew. He just knew he outdid Oikawa. 

Smirking he positioned his boyfriend perfectly. “Okay. On the count of three, you can open your eyes.” 

“One.” 

“Two.”

“Three. Open your eyes.” 

Hinata’s eyes flew open and his mouth gaped as he took in the room. “You did all of this for me?” 

“Yes.” Kageyama smiled, loving the happiness that spread across Hinata’s face. “Do you like it?” 

“Like it. I love it.” Hinata turned to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s waist. “You always go above and beyond in everything you do.” 

Kageyama pecked a quick kiss in Hinata’s hair. “Let’s sit and eat before the food gets cold.” 

“Let me take pictures. I want to send them to Kenma and some of the others.” Hinata started snapping pictures. “Everybody needs to know how awesome my boyfriend is.” He turned his sunny smile on Kageyama. "I want to really rub it in Oikawa's face at what an amazing boyfriend you are." He giggled. 

Kageyama preened at Hinata’s words. “I’m so glad you love it. Nothing but the best for our first valentine’s day.” 

_ Mission accomplished…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and keeping up with me. These have been fun to write. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34


	7. Tsukishima/Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Setup/ Blind Dates 
> 
> Tsukishima gets set up on a date. He's regretting it until he sees who's walking through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the fluff and cuteness. I have had so much fun writing these.

This was the worst. He didn’t know why he let the stupid Captains, one from Nekoma and the other from Fukurodani, even his own Captain was in on it. They begged him to let them set him up on a date for Valentine’s day. 

Tsukishima hated this day with a passion. 

He never had an interest in dating or even trying to. Not sure what he was thinking he got ready for this mystery date anyway.

Arriving at the restaurant ten minutes early he surveyed the area. Of course in the corner thinking, they were being inconspicuous set the captains. Sneering his nose he made his way over to an empty table. 

Keeping an eye on the door, he let his mind wander to just who this mystery person was. He tried his best to ignore the annoyances behind him. But they were persistent and kept texting him. 

He had just flipped his phone upside down on the table when a familiar face walked through the door. 

“Dashi!” Tsukishima called getting his oldest friend’s attention. He waved him over.

“Oh hey, Tsuki.” 

“What are you doing here?” Tsukishima asked.

“Umm…” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck looking down at the floor. “I’m supposed to meet someone for a blind date.” Looking up at Tsukishima he smiled. “What about you?” 

“Umm. Same.” 

Yamaguchi’s face fell. “I probably should find a table.” 

“Why don’t you sit with me until they arrive.” 

“Oh. Are you sure?” Yamaguchi smiled brightly. 

Sitting down at his table his phone buzzed. Groaning he chose to ignore it and them. 

“Do you know what your date looks like?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Well,” Yamaguchi pulled his phone out. “The last text I got said he wore glasses, has blonde hair and is crazy tall.” He laughed. “And the last message says he throws a lot of salt. Not sure what that means.” 

Tsukishima turned glaring at the three captains that were sitting in the back corner. They were laughing and giving him thumbs up. 

“Dashi, I think we were set up with each other." Turning back around he growled. "By a Cat, an Owl, and a Crow"    
  


“What…” Yamaguchi stopped. “A-are you sure?" 

“Yeah, I am. How would you like to go on a real date with me and get away from those three clowns in the back corner.” He smirked. 

Yamaguchi looked where he motioned. He smiled, bowing his head slightly and winking at them. “I would love that, Tsuki.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me going. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34


	8. Tanka/Kiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Singles Night 
> 
> Tanaka is bummed about being alone. His sister had a little something up her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are flying by. I have had so much fun. Please enjoy. 
> 
> Some of these will be super short.

Big sis decided Tanaka needed to get out for Valentine’s day. Most of his former teammates were together now and would spend that time alone. She promised the singles night at her restaurant would be a perfect time for him to meet other people. 

Tanka stayed close to the bar where his sister was mixing drinks. Yeah, a few people came up to him but to be honest no one caught his interest. After the last thirty minutes of mopping into his glass, he was just ready to leave. 

"I'm going home. This night has been a bust." 

"Hang on a minute and I'll walk you out." Big Sis said as she filled more glasses. 

He had just stood up when a slender hand made its way over his shoulder. He didn't get the chance to look at the owner before the voice of an angel filled his ears. 

"Buy me a drink, Ryu." The sweet voice purred. 

His tongue suddenly felt heavy in his mouth, words, what are words, they wouldn't form. He just sat back down not daring to look, for fear she might disappear again. Her voice, it had been too long. 

"Kiyoko!" Big Sis cried, leaning over the bar. "We've missed you. Let me get you both a drink." She smiled turning around to fix a couple of glasses. 

"Thank you for inviting me to come out tonight." Kiyoko smiled at Tanaka. 

"Wh--what. Wait. She invited you here?" Tanaka stuttered. 

"Yes. She told me you would be here tonight." Kiyoko smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just got back and she wanted to help me surprise you." 

Big Sis set down the glasses making the ice clank. "You two have a lot of catching up to do. Why don't you go to that booth over there in the corner?" Smiling, she leaned on the bar. "Don’t worry about the bill. I've got it taken care of " 

Big Sis watched them make their way to the corner. She smiled, turning around and heading back down the bar, where she quickly high-fived Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Nishinoya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34


	9. Akaashi/Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt First Kisses
> 
> Akaashi's mind has been wandering to Bokuto's lips more lately. Is he ready for this next step in their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm living for all the fluff that has come from these prompts. Hope you have enjoyed too.

The room was dark except for the soft glow of the TV playing a movie. Akaashi was lost in his own head. They had just started dating a month ago. Bokuto agreed to move at Akaashi's pace and only do things when he was ready. 

They had held hands and did a lot of cuddling. He was content with those things or so he thought. He found himself staring at Bokuto's lips more and more with each passing day. His thoughts filled with what their first Kiss would be like. 

_ They look so soft. I bet they are soft. I wonder what it will be like to kiss him. Will it be soft and gentle? Rough and quick? Will he get over excited like he does playing volleyball?  _

Bokuto calling him pulled him out of his head. 

" Kaashi you're overthinking. What's wrong?" Bokuto paused the movie, giving him his full attention. 

Twinning their fingers together he tried to slow his thoughts. Bokuto may be loud and brash and seem like a complete idiot but he always paid close attention to Akaashi and his moods. Which he was grateful for, he tended to get lost in his head. 

"I was thinking about our first kiss." He said, pink tinting his cheeks. "And what it'll be like." 

Bokuto rubs his thumb over Akaashi’s knuckles, a small smile spreading. "I'm sure it'll be amazing, just like me." Letting out a chuckle, he squeezed Akaashi’s hand "No rush whenever you are ready, ok.” 

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders pulling him close and went back to focusing on the movie. 

Akaashi sat quietly for a few more minutes before making up his mind-fully. He didn’t give Bokuto any warning. He ran his hand into his hair and pulled him close. He quickly kissed Bokuto before he had the chance to change his own mind. Bokuto didn’t let him get away with a quick peck, he pulled him back in and deepened their first kiss. He was gentle. Akaashi relished in how soft and slow their first kisses went. It was everything he hoped for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and keeping up with me. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34
> 
> Kudos and Comments give me life.


	10. Hinata/Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fake Dating 
> 
> Atsumu has an idea to help him and Hinata to deal with their PR team. Does he have more in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little behind. I was struggling to write again. I hope you enjoy this prompt with Hinata and Atsumu. Bokuto makes a small appearance.
> 
> At the request of a few this is being turned into a stand alone fic and continued. You can find it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659299/chapters/72922944)

When Hinata came back from Brazil, he was happily single. The only problem, his PR team didn’t like that. They needed him in a relationship for all the events they had planned for him to attend. They were always trying to push these pretty girls in his direction, and he respectfully turned them all down. They wouldn’t let him be, and it was getting worse with a special Valentine’s day banquet coming up for his new team, the Black Jackals. He was always whining to his teammates about it. An unlikely person was about to offer him a way out. 

Miya Atsumu was having the same issues. Hinata always intrigued him. Since they had started playing together he found him more and more attractive and himself developing a crush on the sunny red-head. So it made perfect sense for them to start a fake relationship to keep their PR people off their backs. Maybe he could get him to date him by the end of this. (Don’t tell Shoyo. That’s our little secret.) 

“It’ll work I promise.” Atsumu grinned, leaning back against his locker. 

Hinata looked up at the taller man. “You think so. I’m getting tired of the PR team shoving all these girls at me. I just can’t bring myself to tell them I’m not into girls at all. Kuroo has even tried to help. They wouldn’t even listen to him.” 

Atsumu moved on to the bench next to Hinata, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “I swear. That’ll help me and you both out. They won’t leave me alone either. The Valentine’s banquet will be the perfect test run. Deal?” He smiled at the red-headed leaning against him now.

Hinata let his body lean against Atsumu.  _ It’s nice being this close to him.  _ “Sure. What do we have to lose anyway.” Hinata smiled. 

Atsumu stood and headed for the door. “Great I’ll pick you up at six. See you later Shoyo.” Smiling he stepped out into the hall. 

“It’s a date.” He clapped his hands together grinning. He was sorely mistaken thinking he was alone. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey,” Bokuto called, as he bounced down the hall. “Did you finally ask Hinata out?” Bokuto was grinning at him wildly. 

“Not exactly. If this PR stunt goes well he’ll see what a good boyfriend I can be and we can make it official. Hopefully.”

Bokuto dropped his arm on Atsumu’s shoulders, his bright sunny smile gone. “Hurt our little crow, 'Sumu." Bokuto lowered his voice to a growl. "You will wish you never played Volleyball. Akaashi and I won’t be the only one’s you'll have to deal with.” Tightening his grip, he grinned deviously. “Kuroo and Kenma will make sure you end up on a Volleyball team in Russia or somewhere much worse. And don't forget Kageyama, Oikawa and the others. They will find you.” 

The door to the locker room started to open and Bokuto dropped his arm, letting the warm sunny smile spread again. 

“Later, Atsumu. Don’t forget what I said.” Bokuto grabbed the door as it swung open. “Hey, Hinata, Hey. Wanna go grab a bit to eat with me and Akaashi? We are meeting Kenma and Kuroo too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and keeping up with me. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are my life. Much love. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34


	11. Kiyoko & Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Flowers 
> 
> Yachi doesn't get any flowers for Valentine's Day. Kiyoko steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet moment between friends.

Every year Kiyoko is swamped with flowers on Valentine’s day. She gets so many she never knows what to do with them all. But this year, with Yachi by her side learning the ropes as the volleyball club manager, she notices things. Yachi doesn’t get anything. She decides right then to share the flowers with her. She holds a special place in her heart. 

“Hey Yachi, I have something for you. Can you come over here?” Kiyoko calls out the gym doors. 

“Yeah. I’m coming.” Yachi calls back smiling, as she heads for the doors. 

Yachi runs through the gym doors. Gasping at the sight. 

"What’s all of this?” She asks upon seeing all of the boy’s volleyball team members and Kiyoko with flowers. 

Kiyoko approaches her, handing her a bouquet. “ We wanted to surprise you with flowers for Valentine’s Day. These are all for you.” She smiles. 

“To show how much we appreciate you.” Hinata hands Yachi another bouquet, smiling. 

Tears start rolling down Yachi’s cheeks. “Thank you all so much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life.


	12. Akaashi/Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt First I Love You
> 
> Words are not always needed but sometimes they can mean even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more prompts after this one we are almost to Valentine's Day. 
> 
> I have enjoyed making these little moments. Thank you for sticking around.

Even though they had been dating for a while and things were getting more serious, they still hadn’t said I love you to each other. Their actions showed it and they just never had felt the need to actually say it. Some of their favorite dates were spent at one or the other’s house, watching movies, cooking together, just the simplicity of life. 

Just like now, Bokuto was dutifully chopping vegetables while Akaashi added everything to the pans.

Akaashi finished cooking their meal while Bokuto set plates out for their food. Grabbing drinks while he was at it.

He was happily humming away. 

Akaashi smiled, fixing their plates. “Thank you for always helping me, Bo.” 

Bokuto leaned over pecking him on the cheek as he picked up the now full plates.”Anything for you, ‘Kaashi. You are the best after all.” He beamed before turning to head to the living area. 

Akaashi couldn’t keep the affectionate smile off his face, “That is why I love you so much, Bo.” 

Bokuto stopped quickly, being careful of their plates. “Akaashi…” He sniffed trying to hold back his tears. “That’s the first time you’ve actually used the words I love you.” 

“I do better with actions, than words.” Akaashi’s eyes glittered as he looked up at his boyfriend. “I Love you, Koutarou.” 

Bokuto’s body vibrated with his happiness as he turned to continue to the living area with Akaashi in tow. 

“I love you too, Keiji.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments give me life.


	13. Hinata & Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Platonic Love
> 
> Hinata and Kenma haven't checked in with their boyfriends in a couple of days. They know exactly to find them though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost to V-day. I loved this prompt with the two off them.

Ever since that first-day Kenma and Hinata met, they have talked nonstop and were always hanging out. Rumors swirled for the longest time that they were dating, but that was quickly put to rest when Kenma and Kuroo went public with their relationship followed by Kageyama and Hinata. 

But they were still always going to each other’s houses and doing things together. So much so their boyfriends felt left out. 

“Hey, Kageyama,” Kuroo called walking up the path. “You here for the same reason?” 

Kageyama just shook his head and sighed. “Yeah. Unfortunately, Shoyo has been missing for two days now. I’ve tried to call but he’s not answered. ”

Kuroo walked past him pulling a key out of his pocket. “I know Kenma has been ignoring me too. Work kept me from coming over any sooner.” He unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

“We have a game in a couple of days and I need to make sure he is well-rested,” Kageyama said following Kuroo inside.

The pair are greeted by the sounds of laughter and Hinata’s shouts of ‘I won. I finally won’ 

Kuroo laughed at the excitement in Hinata’s voice and the low growls his boyfriend was making. 

“I got distracted.” Kenma pouted. 

“Shoyo..” 

“Kenma..” 

Both men called at the same time. Their boyfriends jump at the sudden sound of their voices. 

“Tetsuro, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy.” Kenma asked.

“I was but I’ve been trying to call you.” Kuroo pouted. 

“Sorry, Tetsu. We got in playing against each other.” Kenma looked up, giving Kuroo big pouty eyes.

“Shoyo, what have I told you about just disappearing on me? I get worried about you.” Kageyama rested his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, Tobio.” Hinata smiled. “I wanted to beat him so bad. Just once.” He jumped up hugging Kageyama. “I finally did it.” 

“You just got lucky.” Kenma teased. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Hinata stuck his tongue out. 

“We need to get home. We have a game in a couple of days.” Kageyama said wrapping his arm around Hinata’s waist tugging him toward the door. “You need to rest.” 

Kuroo was picking stuff up before turning to Kenma. “I will cook you dinner. You need to eat something healthy for once.” 

Kenma made a bleh face at Hinata, getting the red-head to laugh. “Glad you had time to come over and play games with me, Shoyo. I will be watching your game.” 

Hinata stood up from putting on his shoes and beamed back at his best friend. “Anytime Kenma. Love you, kitten.” 

“Hey, that’s my nickname for him,” Kuroo yelled, between laughs. 

“Let’s go,” Kageyama said, pulling his boyfriend out the door. 

Kenma smiled, as Kuroo pulled him into a hug, calling out. “Love you too, you silly crow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading for little shorts. I greatly appreciate every single one of you. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments give me life. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34


	14. Kuroo/Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Breakfast in Bed
> 
> Kuroo has the perfect idea for Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Lovely's. I love you all. 
> 
> This is the finally prompt. I hope you enjoy this sweet fluff. I'm in love with these two.

After all the years they spent together, Kuroo knew Kenma didn’t like big flashy public displays when it came to special occasions. So after their first Valentine’s Day together, he started doing small things. Things that most people would think of as insignificant. For this Valentine’s Day, their second after getting married, he knew what he wanted to do. He chose a simple breakfast in bed. On the menu pancakes, with fresh berries, eggs, and bacon, along with coffee and juice.

He slipped out of bed early, making sure to not wake Kenma. The light from the handheld game system on the bedside table told him his boyfriend wouldn’t be waking up soon. Tossing on a shirt he made his way to the kitchen pulling out various pans and bowls and ingredients he would need. He wanted this to be special, so he bought special plates and a serving tray just for this occasion. He took his time cooking, making sure every little detail was perfect. 

Once eveyrthing was ready he made his way back to their bedroom. Pausing at the door he took in his sleeping boyfriend. Blonde locks sprawled across the satiny pillowcase, blanket rising slowly with each breath. Like this he looked like an angel. Setting the tray on the dresser, he opened the curtain just enough to let a stream of sunlight in. Making his way back over to the lump in the bed, he picked up a few long strands of hair, tickling Kenma’s nose. 

Kenma didn’t open his eyes, just batted the annoyance away. 

“Just like a kitten.” Kuroo cooed. “Wake up, my little kitten.” 

“No.” Kenma pulled the covers over his head. 

"I have a surprise for you." Kuroo coaxed. 

Kenma peeked a golden eye out. "What is it?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Sit up and get comfortable and I will bring it over." Kuroo walked back to the dresser, grabbing the tray with their breakfast on it. 

He set the tray over Kenma’s lap. Then settled in bed next to his boyfriend. 

Kenma gasped, "These…. they're kitten shaped pancakes." He picked up his fork and poked at the whiskered smiling treat. "I love them. You are the best Tetsu. Thank you so much." 

"Happy Valentine’s Day." Kuroo leaned over, pecking a quick kiss to his husband’s pale cheek. "We've got all day. Why don't you tell me about the new game you're developing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the comments that have been left. I appreciate every single one of you. 
> 
> Lots of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @explosionriot34
> 
> Kudos and Comments keep me going.


End file.
